Peg
by coconutjelly596
Summary: **CHAP 10 UP!** Harry's best friend comes to Hogwarts on Christmas Eve, right after he and Hermione finally hook up. Along with her is Destiny, a.k.a. Lily Potter reincarnated. First part of the Destiny Trilogy.
1. Playing Spin The Bottle

Disclaimer:The only character of JK Rowling's that I own is Harry. He's chained to my bed right now, crying out for his beloved Hermione. He's cracked!! Hermione's not real! She's just a figment of JK Rowling's imagination.  
  
A/N This will be very strange, and I will be relying on reader input for ideas. Here's the story.  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
The Gryffindor Common Room  
  
Chrisrmas Eve at Hogwarts was like no other night of the year. There was music, dancing, and partying in every house common room. But in Gryffindor particularly there was a lot of fun taking place.  
  
"So, Harry," said Harry's best friend, Ron. "Do you know any good group Muggle games we could play??"  
  
"Sure," answered Harry, "We could play spin the bottle."  
  
"Sounds neat. How do you play? Do we need a real bottle?" questioned Ron.  
  
"Hey, Mione!" called Harry, "Come here for a minute, would you? Ron wants to know how to play spin the bottle, and I don't know all the rules!"   
  
Hermione came over, "Spin the bottle?" she asked suspisously. Ron and Harry nodded. "OK. You need a glass bottle and at least twenty people."  
  
"Check," said Ron.  
  
"The first person spins the bottle until it points at someone of the opposite sex."  
  
"Check,"  
  
"Then the first person has to kiss the second person on the lips for seven seconds. If the same two people are spun on again, they have to french kiss for seven seconds. The third time they are picked, they must be locked inside a closet for seven minutes."  
  
"Check, check, check," answered Ron. "I think we can do that."  
  
He turned to the crowd and yelled,"Everybody get in a circle! Let's play spin the bottle."  
  
Five minutes later, everyone, with the exxception of Ron, Fred, and Lavender were seated in a loose circle on the floor and in chairs. There were more than enough people to play, as most people's parents had wanted them to stay because of Voldemort's return.  
  
It was Harry's turn now. He had just been kissed by Alicia Spinnet, a Gryffindor Chaser.  
  
"Ready?" whispered Ron to Fred.  
  
"Yeah," whispered back Fred, "When Harry spins it will land on Mione, they'll kiss and live happily ever after."  
  
"That's Hermione to you, Fred," retorted Lavender grinning "Only Harry calls Hermione, Mione."  
  
"Harry's spinning! Do it Fred!" whispered Ron frantically.  
  
Fred whipped out his wand and said quietly, "Acciello Hermione Granger."  
  
The bottle spun, and spun, and spun.......  
******************************************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N Should I end it here? No, you'll hate me forever.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
******************************************************************************************  
and landed on Hermione.  
  
Harry and Hermione stood up, slightly embarassed. It was obvious to everybody but them that they fancied each other.  
  
For few moments, everybody was quiet, waiting to see who would make the first move. Then, from the corner, Ron yelled, "Are you gonna kiss her or what? We ain't got all bloody night ya know!!"  
  
The boys suddenly began chantings of, "Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her!"  
  
The girls also began chants of, "Kiss him! Kiss him! Kiss him! Kiss him! Kiss him! Kiss him! Kiss him! Kiss him!"  
  
Hermione was shooting dagers at the crowd, while Ron got an especially nasty look from Harry. He knew what Ron had done. He had set him up with Hermione. Harry mouthed at Ron, 'I'll kill you. But, thanks.'  
  
Mean while, Hermione was shouting at the chanting crowd, "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! SHUT U-"  
  
But she never got to finish her sentance, because Harry chose tha moment to take her in his arms, and kiss her passionately. She seemed surprised, but relaxed into the kiss willingly, clutching Harry's sweater to hold him close to her. She was drowning into oblivion. So was he.  
  
"Um, hello? Guys? It's been like three minutes," They broke apart like startled rabbits, and blushed deeply.  
  
There were several sniggers from the crowd and loads of whoops issued from the winners of bets. The losers of the bets counted money into the hands of the other party.  
  
When Harry sat back down in his place in an over stuffed chair, Hermione promtly sat on his lap. More whoops and hollars could be heard from outside of the portrait hole.  
  
"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," whispered Harry in Hermione's ear.  
  
"I think I probably do," she whispered back, grinning. "I don't really want to play spin the bottle any more." she added.  
  
"Me neither," said Harry, taking the oppratunity to kis her deeply again. More cheers came. "Let's find a more private place." he whispered to her.  
  
Hermione nodded, and they found a chair in the corner where they could have spent all night whispering mushy things to each other without inturruption.(A/N I refuse to tell you what those things are. They deserve some privacy.)  
  
A bit later, the others decided that they didn't want to play any longer, so they disbanded the circle and sat in chairs to talk.  
  
Harry's and Hermione's chair was facing towards the fire, away from the portrait hole. So Harry didn't see Proffesser Mcgonagall, or the girl she had in tow. In the future, he would wonder if he had seen Mcgonagall's companion, would he have been able to save Hermione from her destiny?##########################################################################################  
(A/N Don't worry. this is the first part in a trilogy. Hermione dies at the end of this one. I'm telling you now so it won't be a huge shock when she croaks. But she will have to come back in the next part. If she doesn't, then Harry will just mope around and not care about anything. But please don't stop reading here. It's a really good story, I think, anyway. I need some help on how she is going to die. It has to be to save Harry's life, though. I need ten reviews before I post the next chapter. Flamers count. I love them.) 


	2. Peg

Disclaimer:I don't own any of JK Rowling's characters. I let Harry go home to Hermione last night. He just sent me a letter. I have great news!! They're expecting!!!!!! Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!  
  
A/N:Thanx for all the great reviews! I'll give thanks to my favorites at the bottom.  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
Chapter 2-Peg  
  
"The girls dormitories are up that staircase," Harry heard Proffesser Mcgonagall saying.  
  
'Another new transfer student' he thought.  
  
"This is the Gryffindor common room," continued Proffeser Mcgonagall. "The girls' showers are over there and, I think that's about it. I'll need someone to show you around the rest of the castle, though. Potter! Come here please."  
  
Harry groaned. He had been hoping she wouldn't say his name.  
  
"Harry Potter, Proffesser?" said a bold voice Harry recognized.  
  
"Yes, Miss Evans" (A/N no, it's not Harry's mom) said Mcgonagall sternly, "And I don't want you to question him. It must be very annoying to have someone do that to you."  
  
"Tell me about it," muttered the girl.  
  
Proffessor Mcgonagall heard this, but decided to ignore it. "POTTER! Come here NOW!!"  
  
Hermione sighed and got off of her perch on his lap, and he stood up and turned around with the intention of walking up to the new and introducing himself. But he'd only gone a few steps when he recognized the girl next to Mcgonagall. She had auburn hair, and eyes as bright as Harry's, but turquoise instead of green.  
  
"PEG!!!!" Harry yelled.  
  
"HARRY!!!!" she yelled in return, spinning on her heel. She ran towards him with more enthusiasm than a friend should. She jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly.  
  
"What happened to the local high school?" Harry asked. "Last time I checked, you were a Muggle!"  
  
"You mean I spent three months lying to you for nothing??" she said, laughing. "I got my letter of acceptance to Beuxbatons at the start of the summer we turned eleven."  
  
Harry suddenly became aware of everybody watching them and put Peg down, blushing.  
  
"I take it you know each other?" she asked.  
  
"Er...well, yes. Peg was my...." Harry's voice trailed off, and he blushed an even deeper shade of red. He swallowed, "Peg was my girlfriend before I got my Hogwarts letter." 'And my first french kiss.' he thought involuntarily.  
  
"Was? What do you mean was?" said Peg laughing again and giving him a kiss on the lips. He was so surprised he didn't even resist, trying to think of how to respond to this unexpected affection. "I still am your girlfriend!" And with that she snuggled into his chest, sighing.  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
A/N OK, I know, I know. It's not long enough, right? The next one should be pretty long. I'm trying!!!! Cut me some slack!! I'm not perfect ya know! Well, I am, but you know what I mean. There's only so much we can do!! I have a question about my other stories.HAVE YOU PEOPLE BEEN READING THEM TOO?!?!?!?!?!!?  
  
Thank you to the only three people who reviewed this story in the first 24 hours.  
  
me-I'd love to e-mail you when the next chap is up, IF YOU'D GIVE ME YOUR E-MAIL ADDRESS!!!!!!! I'm glad you enjoyed it so much!  
  
potterG25-Thank you!! It is interesting!! I have several chaps written in a notebook. Getting them typed up is the time-consuming part.  
  
PiPPin's Gurl-Thank you!! I agree with your opinion of my writng abilities!! 


	3. Not A Silly Crush

Disclaimer:I swear I'm not making a cent from this. I don't own any of Ms. Rowling's characters. Peg, however is mine, and Harry can have me any time he wants.(insert evil laughter)  
  
A/N This chapter should be a lot longer than the other ones. It has lots of descrictions in it. Ron does lots of yelling (what's new?), and Hermione finds out how Harry really feels about her. Also, If kneazle, auther of FUBWA and SMM, or Fae Princess, auther of Snow and Light at the End of the Tunnel read this, I would be honored to have you review my stories. Your stories are ALL on my favorite stories list!!! You are my writing idols!!!!!   
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
Chapter 3-Not A Silly Crush  
  
Everything was very quiet for a moment. Hermione broke the silence by bursting into tears and running up the stairs. Parvati and Lavender ran after her, looking at Harry in disgust and muttering something about rats and their fleas. (A/N If you've ever seen Grease, this should make sense.)  
  
"HERMIONE!!!!" Harry called after her. The crowd gasped;Harry never called her Hermione. She turned around and looked at him, then ran up the stairs, crying even harder.  
  
"Who's she?" asked Peg, pouting.  
  
"What the hell did you do that for?!?!?!?" Harry roared at Peg.  
  
"I didn't do anything!" Peg insisted innocently. "I gave my boyfriend a kiss! Last I checked that wasn't against the law!"  
  
"I AM NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND!!!!!!!!" screamed Harry with fury equal to the devil. "I didn't know you weren't a Muggle, so I went on with my daily life, which includes coming here, and falling in love with Hermione!! This is not just some silly school-boy crush!"  
  
"Uh, Harry," said Ron in a worried voice. "You shouldn't be so loud."  
  
"SHUT UP RON!!" roared Harry and Peg together.  
  
Harry and Ron stared at Peg. "How did you know his name?" questioned Harry.  
  
"Uh, lucky guess??" she said weakly.  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow. "I don't believe you." he said simply.  
  
Peg raised the same eybrow. It was a very scary sight. They looked far to much like each other. The only differences in their appearance was that Peg was a girl, and she didn't have a scar on her forehead.  
  
"Stop doing that," said Harry shortly. "How did you know Ron's name?"  
  
"Molly talks about her ickle Ronniekins all the time. She's really proud of you, you know. Even though you almost killed the Whomping Willow, nearly got yourself killed in the process, and stopped speaking to Harry when he needed friends the most last year."  
  
"How did you know about all that?" said Ron.  
  
"I already TOLD you, she's forever talking about one of you seven." said Peg, annoyed.  
  
"How do you know my mother??" said Ron, uncertainly.  
  
"Uh, Harry," said Peg, changing the subject, but speaking as sarcastically as possible. "You were saying how much you love Hermione, and how you would die for her, because without her, life just wouldn't be the same, weren't you?"  
  
"Uh, yeah," said Harry. "But-"  
  
There was a small gasp behind Harry. He spun around to face Hermione.  
  
"But what?" said Hermione, close to tears. "Didn't you mean what you just said? Is she telling the truth? Do you really love me?"  
  
"I, UGGGHHH! I need to think!!" cried Harry. "But of course I love you. You are my everything. OK, eveyone just give me a minute!!!" This last shout was directed at the crowd, who had all started cheering, whistling, and whispering again. After a few moments of silence, he seemed to gather his wits, and became very business-like. "PEG!!! Please try not to start catfights with the other girls. DO NOT hit on Fred, George, Dean, Seamus, Neville, Lee, or myself. They are all taken. If you hurt anybody, you will be shamed. I will take twenty points from Gryffindor if you set one toe out of line. You will not be very popular in this school. Only the Slytherins and the professers will speak to you." Here his voice dropped to a dangerous whisper. "Do I make myself VERY clear?" He finished.  
  
"I'm impressed," said Peg, venom dripping from her voice. "You used to be scared of me. You never used to stand up to me. What I said was law, and you were always the law upholding citizen."  
  
"That was then, this is now," Harry hissed, inches from her face.  
  
"We'll see about that," Peg whispered to him. "I see this filthy little Mudblood has tainted you. Nevermind my love. You will see the error of your ways soon enough."  
  
"Don't you dare try to threaten me, Peg Evans. You do not frighten me. And while you are here, no harm will befall Mione, not by your hand," he answered, staring at her with no mercy in his beautiful (A/N Sorry. Had to add that adj.) green eyes.  
  
For a moment there was an aura of awe in the room, as all looked at him, the boy-who-lived, the loving, caring, always-kind-and-helpful-to-others Harry Potter as he stared at his ex-girlfriend, showing her that he was not afraid of her any more. Not only that, but they were staring at Peg as well. For, in her anger, she had accidentaly reverted to Parseltougue, when she had said, 'We'll see about that.' From there on they had been arguing in the snake's language.  
  
Just then, a woman appeared at Peg's shoulder. She was unlike anything you or I have ever seen, and doubtful that we ever shall. Her face was so deeply wrinkled, like it seemed almost smooth. Her body, however, was that of a young woman. A woman with dark red hair, and deep green eyes.  
  
For the second time in his life, Harry thought, Her eyes are just like mine. She looked so familiar. For he had seen her less then a year ago. On June the twenty-third. Just an hour after dusk. Harry's breath caught in his throat.  
  
For the third time since she had died....  
  
He was staring at her. At that beautiful woman.  
  
  
At his mother.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Ohhhhh! I always love a good cliffy. They're so much fun to write!! *grins idiotically* Don't worry! The next chapter will be up soon! Then you will all find out why Harry's mom is there, and how she knows Peg. There is something very important that I need to discuss with all of you:YOU KEEP TELLING ME TO HURRY UP WITH THE NEXT CHAPTERS OF MY STORIES, AND THEN YOU DON'T GIVE ME ANY IDEAS TO WORK WITH!!!!!!!!!!! WHEN I ASK FOR HELP, I MEAN THAT I NEED IT!!!!!! ANY IDEAS WILL BE WELCOME.  
  
Many thanx to:  
  
RoryLeighDugray-I hope this meets your high expectations.  
AznGolDragonGod-I'm not sure if I will have a catfight or not. I'm not very good at writing violence.  
slider89-THANK YOU!!!! I love you!! Have you really read all of my stories?!?!?!? That ROCKS!!!!!  
I_am_Hermione-OK, I'm really glad that you like H/H, even though your name is that of Mione's opponent.  
MacbethHamlet-I really like your username! It's so original! I'm not being sarcastic. And I like that nickname for my pen name!! It's really cute too! Don't worry, it'll go away soon. Peg will show a few more slutty tendencies before this fic is over. Like her PJs....  
Angel-OK, please forgive me Angel, but this is where I show my bitchy side. I am very offended that you didn't think this was awesome. I am sorry to inform you that a few paragraphs into the next chapter, it will become illegal for Peg to be 'all over Harry'. I know my typing isn't the best, but if you send me a list of my typos in another reveiw, I will fix them all, I promise. Can I count on you to be my editer?? That would be really great!!! Pleaseeee?!?!?!?!?!?  
CUJO6931-Thank you so much for reading my other stories!! That really means alot to me!!  
Ally-I laughed so much when I read your review. You must not likeMione very much, or somethin'. If you hate her, she will be coming back in the sequal. THIS IS A WARNIGN!!! But I still want you to read this series.  
Bunny Lee-I'm so sorry it took this long. I think you'll like how it turns out in the end!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Shickolatt-Don't worry!! Hermione doesn't die until the second to last chapter, and she comes back in the first or second chapter of the sequal!! I'm begging you to R+R!!!  
Linz-You shouldn't worry either!! This whole thing is called the Destiny Trilogy!! They have to stay together.  
E. C. R. Potter-I wanted to keep the readers reading!! Not chase them away!!! I HAD to mention that she'd come back!!! 


	4. All About the Skimpy PJs

Disclaimer:Now ya'll KNOW that I don't own these characters, just Peg and Destiny/Lily Potter.  
  
A/N I know the last chapter was really short, and I'm sorry, but what happens in this chapter had to be in a separate chapter from Not A Silly Crush. Sooooooooooooooo..........On with the show!I mean, story!!! I know the title sucks, but I couldn't think of anything better. If one of ya'll can send me a better title, I would be glad to use it!!!  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Chapter 4-All About the Skimpy PJs  
  
"Mom?" Harry whispered in amazement. He turned to Peg. "Who is she?"  
  
"Her? She's Destiny," said Peg, as though this was the obvious answer.  
  
"She looks like my mom," he explained. Right after he said that, the entire room froze in their places so that Harry an Destiny/Lily Potter could speak in semi-private.(A/N it isn't really in private since loads of other people are in the room too, but you get the point)  
  
"I am your mother, dear," explained Destiny/Lily Potter.  
  
Harry gaped. "How is that possible?" said Harry, feeling very alarmed. "You are dead. How can you be here?"  
  
"Oh dear," sighed Destiny. "This will take a lot of explaining. You see, everybody has a destiny, something that they must do in their lives. Some people never achive their destiny. But that is alright, because the destinies of those people will be found and achieved by someone else, so the fate of the universe is not altered. However, some people's destinies can only be fulfilled by them. That'd be you. It's my job to help those people find and meet their destinies."  
  
"And how exactly did you become Destiny?" Harry inquired curiously.  
  
"That, my dear, is an extremely long story, which I will fill you in on later," said Destiny wearily. "In the meantime, I suggest you return to arguing with Peg, as the rest of the room will be thawing out anytime now." No sooner had she spoke, then animation returned to the room once more. Harry turned back to Peg, who was ranting on about something  
  
"...should I listen too you? I'm older." said Peg sulkily. "And I like picking fights. AND hitting on taken men."  
  
"You should listen to me because I am a Prefect,"said Harry, quickly regaining his composure. "You are older by three hours and fifty-nine minutes. If you want to fight, I'll show you the way to the Slytherin common room. If you really need to hit on someone, hit on Ron, he's single."  
  
"Don't tell that snot to hit on me!" cried Ron indignantly.  
  
"She's not a snot, Ron," replied Harry. "She's uncomfortable in new places. So she flirts to make herself feel more at home. Don't worry, after Peg has settled in, she'll go after the 'taken men' as she puts it. You will be safe from her as long as you don't get attached to anyone."  
  
"And besides, I'd rather hit on George," she said slyly. "He always falls for it."  
  
"WHAT?!?! Why didn't you tell me?" said Fred annoyed, cuffing George in the back of the head. "You know we weren't supposed to get attached to her!"  
  
"Hey-" started George, but Harry inturrupted him. "We don't want to hear the details. And how the HELL do you know each other?"  
  
Fred glanced at Peg, who nodded, before answering. "I used to work with Aurther." she said simply. "He helped me learn how to act like a Muggle."  
  
"Why do you need to know how to act like a Muggle?" said Harry, seething.  
  
"I was sent to school to protect you, OK?" said Peg, suddenly becoming very business-like. "Don't ask me why it was me, I don't know. Destiny said it was my, well, destiny to keep you safe until you met your destiny. That would be the Mudblood at your side." she added with a sneer.  
  
"Margeret," said Destiny warningly. "You know you aren't allowed to do that. Harry cannot stay mad at you for long. He loves you to much. If Hermione becomes mad at him, nothing can be done about it. Hermione's feelings cannot be changed. Although it is not possible for Harry and Hermione to fall out of love, they are both so stubborn that neither of them will ever admit to their wrong-doing."  
  
"So I could break them up and have Harry to myself?" said Peg slyly.  
  
"Memo to me, never tell anyone how they can change destiny to their advantage," said Destiny quietly. "Yes, you could separate them, but then all can and will be lost. Besides, you can never become romantically involed with Harry ever again. It is illegal."  
  
Hermione spit out the mouthful of water she had just put in her mouth and began to sputter.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Harry, Ron and Peg together.  
  
"Nothing," she said innocently. "Something just occured to me."  
  
"Like...?" supplied Harry.  
  
"Oh!" said Hermione, faltering. "Um...I...forgot what the History of Magic homework was, and I just remembered it. Yeah! That's right!"  
  
"Right, whatever," said Harry knowing perfectly well that that was a downright lie. Hermione never forgot what the homework was for any class. "What time is it?" he added to Ron.  
  
"It's almost ten o' clock, and I'm going to bed," said Ron, pointedly.  
  
"Me too," said Harry. "Mione?" This got several whoops.  
  
"Yeah," she agreed. "Lav? Parvati? Ginny?"  
  
"Coming!" they said, jumping out of the laps of Dean, Seamus and Neville. "Come on!" They added to the boys.  
  
Harry looked at Ron then at Peg, then back at Ron. Ron shook his head mouthing 'NO!! NO!!!'  
  
"Would you like to come up too, Peg??" he said to her. This got several gasps of surprise;no one had expected this after the scene they had just witnessed.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Harry and Peg shouted in unison again.  
  
"So, how about it?" Harry repeated.  
  
"Uh, OK," she agreed uncertainly.  
  
"Come on!!" shouted Seamus, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, Ron, Parvati, and Dean to Peg and Harry.  
  
"What are we doing?" said Peg, totally confused.  
  
"Come up to the dormitories, I'll explain it all there," said Hermione, smiling. She didn't know why, but she liked Peg. She supposed she shouldn't, but she did. It was unexplainable.  
  
They all trudged up the spiral staircase to their respective dormatories.  
^ ^  
I I  
= =  
The Girls' Dormitories  
  
"OK, what the heck are we doing?" asked Peg.  
  
"OK," said Hermione. "The boys are coming over here in Harry's Invisibility Cloak. We're gonna have a little Christmas party."  
  
"Ahhh," said Peg, smiling. "And all of you are romantically attached to one of the boys, right?"  
  
"Yeah, except Ron, he hasn't got anyone. That's probably why Harry told you to hit on him. For what it's worth, I think you'd make a good couple," said Hermione, smiling too.  
  
"Well, if you want to impress your men, I have just the thing for you to wear," whispered Peg evilly, opening her school trunk. The others gasped at what they saw inside. There was a large assortment of what appeared to be bathing suits made of cotton. They weren't bathing suits, they were slinky pajamas. Peg handed them out to the girls, who looked at them, not understanding. "Put them on," she urged.  
  
"You want US to put these on?" asked Ginny incredulously. "They're like, slutty clothes. No offense." she added quickly to Peg, who smiled.  
  
"It's OK," said Peg. "I like these kinds of PJs. I hate wearing dresses, especially at night. So I wear pants and T-shirts to bed."  
  
"But this one's a skirt,"disagreed Parvati, holding up the one Peg had handed her.  
  
Peg wrinkled her nose in disgust. "I know," she said. "My mom thought they were cute. Ugh!" she shuddered. "Hurry up! Put them on, they'll be hear any minute!"  
  
They all climbed onto their four-poster beds, closed the curtains, and changed out of their school robes and into the pajamas. When they were finished, they climbed out, one-by-one to look at each other. Hermione was the first to crack, and soon they were all giggling madly, pointing at each other's outfits. Hermione suddenly realized that Peg had not climbed out yet.  
  
"Are you OK?" she asked tentitively, looking at Peg's bed, which had been magically moved there.  
  
Peg stepped out of her hiding place behind the curtains of her bed. They all gasped;she was barely wearing anything.  
  
Her outfit consisted of a green tube top with a picture of a decorated Christmas tree. Her buttucks and little else were covered by a pair of green hot-pants.  
  
Just then, the door opened. Parvati, Lavender, Hermione, and Ginny all screamed and hid themselves as best they could behind the curtains of their beds.  
  
Harry, Dean, and Seamus appeared from under the cloak, looking surprised at the girls' reaction.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Harry, concerned.  
  
"Nothing," said Peg, smiling radiantly and stepping out from behind her bed, where she had been hidden from the boys.  
  
Dean and Seamus gasped, staring hungrily at her. Harry groaned and fell into a nearby chair. "Unbelievable," he moaned into his hands. "Hermione, Ginny, please tell me she did not talk you into wearing one of her pajama sets."  
  
"Sorry, Harry, I cannot tell a lie," Hermione said sweetly, stepping out.  
  
"Holy shit!" cried Harry, looking at Hermione. She was wearing a pair of loose black shorts, with flames coming up from the bottoms and ending at her hips. Her shirt was red with gold glitter writing across the front saying:Watch This Space For Further Developments. Hermione turned around slowly so he could see the back of her shorts, which said:I Know My Butt Is Beautiful, But Please Don't Stare. PINCH!! "You look, interesting to say the least," Harry stammered, unable to look away.  
  
"Don't you like it?" asked Hermione worriedly. "Because, if you don't, I could put my long night dress on." she added slyly.  
  
"Of course I like it, but, God, please don't start wearing that kind of stuff all the time. I get enough of that crap from Peg," said Harry sighing.  
  
"What's wrong with the way I dress?" asked Peg, pouting. "You never used to mind it."  
  
"That was then, this is now," snapped Harry impatiently. "At least this school has a uniform. You have to wear school robes at all times. Gryffindor skirts or pants have to be worn as well. White shirts underneath. NO writing allowed on the shirts. If you want to, you can wear jewelry, but it has to be appropriate. Got it?"  
  
Peg only nodded sullenly. "Got it." she muttered.  
  
"Good," said Harry, satisfied. "I have to go get Ron and Neville. If you're going to put on something more concealing, I would do it NOW." he added, looking especially hard at Peg.  
^ ^  
I I  
==  
The Boys' Dormitories  
  
Harry came out from under the cloak just as Neville returned from the kitchens, where he had gotten cookies and pumpkin juice for everybody.  
  
"Ready?" asked Harry. "Do you need some help Neville? Reducio!" he said, pointing his wand at the snacks. They all srunk down to pocket size. The boys crammed them into their pockets and got under the invisibility cloak.  
  
They walked over to the mirror to make sure that nothing was showing, then walked through the door.  
  
Option 1-Meanwhile, back at the ranch...(if you have read the second book in A Series of Unfortunate Events, this will make sense. I f it doesn't, here's a different way of saying it.)  
  
Option 2(In case you haven't read the reptile room)-Meanwhile, back in the Gryffindor Common Room...  
  
Just as the three boys got to the common room to go up the girls' stairs, they heard the voices of the Weasly twins.  
  
"Oh Harry!!!! Yes! Yes! Yes!!" said George in a high, girly voice.  
  
"Hermione! You animal!" answered Fred in his regular voice.  
  
They were obviously entertaining the crowd with stories of what Harry and Hermione were doing at the very moment. Harry decided to have some fun with them, and took Ron and Neville up to the girls room, told Hermione what they were doing, and explained his plan...  
**********************************  
OK! OK! OK! I know its the worst cliffy in the history of everything, but I wanted to get this up NOW! I have lots of Thanx to hand out, but first I want to say something to AznGolDragonGod:Drat you!! I thought I had a nice mystery going there, and you had to go and burst my Happy Bubble! I know it was slightly obvious, but you didn't have to go put it in a review! The least you could have done was not sign it, so I could remove it!!! You made me so mad (not) that you can consider this your thank you! Thanx!;) Also, I'm glad the cat-fight thing was a joke, because Peg and Mione are gonna end up as friends (I think)  
  
Thanx to:  
  
Maiden of Gryffindor-I totally agree, the wait is horrible. I'm glad you liked my cliffie!  
Christopher Raxtonel (Gryffindor-In the future, I will refer to you in my thank yous as Chris of Gryffindor, OK? I'm glad you liked it so much.  
Bunny Lee-I like your ideas for grusome deaths(just kiddin') and I might use one, but that kinda depends on how the story plays out.  
hotty-WOW!!! You don't know how much that means to me!! I appreciate it, even if it probably isn't true!  
book worm4ever+Nabeetha-I appreciate it, and I like the way you write yer reveiws.  
To Everyone Else- THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVEIWING, I'M SORRY I CAN'T THANK YOU TOO.  
  
Btw, from now on, I'll probably only thank SIGNED reveiws, unless they have a lot of heart to them. Oh! And I need votes on which story you want me to continue first. Keep in mind that Peg is the first part in a trilogy, so that will probably take quite a while anyways. I will still work on all of them, but only one will get my full attention. I will only work on the others if I get a blast of lighening through my brain.(aka, an inspiration) I'll still read reveiws on all stories!!!! 


	5. Harry's Plan

Disclaimer:I only own Peg and 1/2 of Destiny, since part of her is Lily Potter who, I admit, belongs to Ms. Rowling.  
  
A/N:This is a very strange chapter that I just had to add. It's very short, so don't freak. The next chappie will be up soon, I promise. I don't think this chapter will be mentioned later in the story, so if you want to skip it to save yourself the trouble of reading this slightly sick and twisted chappie. To those of you who do read it: please reveiw and tell me if you think it should stay or go. I'm relying on you. If don't like it, and just want to write a super-short reveiw, you can just write no. If you put it in caps, I'll know you really hate it.  
**************************************  
Chapter 5-Harry's Plan  
  
"You have got to be kidding me!" said Hermione in a very shocked sounding voice. Everybody else was thinking the same thing, judging by the looks on their faces.  
  
"No I'm not," said Harry calmly. "They deserve it. Look Mione," he added before Hermione could speak. "Just stick your head out the door and listen to what they're saying."  
  
Hermione did so, and came back white in the face, though looking furious. Harry grinned.  
  
"Now do you agree?" he asked innocently.  
  
Hermione nodded and said, "They'll deserve the heart attack our performance will give them."  
  
"I thought so too," agreed Harry. "Shall we go down dearest?" He held out the invisibility cloak, and he and Hermione disappeared.  
  
The door opened, and footprints were made in the scarlet carpet where Harry and Hermione were walking down the stairs.  
  
Ron, Peg, Neville, and the others hurried down the stairs after them, trying to cover up the indents their invisible feet had made.  
  
"Oh, hello Ron," said George lightly, stopping mid-gasp-of-ecstasy and grinning. "What are you all wearing?" he asked, incredulously.  
  
"My pajamas, as you ought to remember George," commented Peg, slyly. She was dressed in the same skimpy PJs she had worn in the dorms.  
  
Lavender was clad in the skirt set Parvati had pointed out earlier. It was a light pink skirt covered in a pattern of blue and white kitty cats. The top was a spaghetti strap sleeveless, white with pinl trim, sporting a single blue cat curled into a ball.  
  
Parvati was wearing a completely different outfit. Hers was pale yellow pants with blue and white stars splashed across them. The shirt was a yellow tube top on which were several silver beads that formed a star.  
  
Ginny was wearing the most modest night-set. It was darkish pink with koalas dressed in pink and blue pajamas all over the pants. On the long-sleeved t-shirt, there were two koalas, kissing. It was a very sweet picture.  
  
The boys were all trying desparatly to cover up the bower shorts they were all wearing. Neville's were black with little ghosts, enchanted to zoom around them. Ron's were navy blue with multi-colored names of American football teams running horizontally and going around and round his waist and legs. Seamus' sported hundreds of shamrocks, while Dean had chosen a pair with the logo of the Liverpool Lizards in different places around them.  
  
"My pajamas, as you ought to remember George," replied Peg, evilly.  
  
"Harry's right," exclaimed Parvati. "We need to keep an eye on our men."  
  
"That's Hermione to you George," commented Ron dryly. "Only Harry is allowed to call her Mione. You know that."  
  
"Sounds like you're a bit jealous Ron," said Fred grinning broadly. "So where's Harry and Hermione?"  
  
"Upstairs," said Peg, a bit too quickly. "They said they needed to 'talk about their relationship.'"  
  
There were loud, deafening whoops from all around the room. More gold exchanged hands, and many grumbles punctuated the happy conversations.  
  
"Now why are you losing money?" asked Parvati curiously.  
  
"They bet on when our stories would come true," explained Fred, grinning evilly. "I guess they didn't have much respect for chastity."  
  
"Don't worry, they're just-" started Neville, but he was inturrupted by loud sounds from upstairs.  
  
"Oh! Harry!!" screamed Hermione. "I'm so glad you talked me into this! Krum never made me feel like this!"  
  
The eyes of everybody around grew to the size of dinner plates as they all stared at the spiral staricase that led to the girls' dormitories.  
  
Harry and Hermione suddenly appeare from nowhere, the only ones in their group wearing decant clothes. They both had their scarlet Gryffindor PJs on, covered by bathrobes.  
  
"That will teach you to make up stories like that about other people," said Harry nodding at Fred, who had fallen backwards off of his chair when they had appeared.  
  
Laughing, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and the others trudged up to bed.  
**********************  
A/N I hope you liked that, because I certainly didn't. Oh well. If you like it, tell me. If you don't, tell me anyway. The next chapter should go up in a couple of days. It's late, so I don't have time for any thank yous. Btw, from now on, I'll probably only thank SIGNED reveiws, unless they have a lot of heart to them. Oh! And I need votes on which story you want me to continue first. Keep in mind that Peg is the first part in a trilogy, so that will probably take quite a while anyways. I will still work on all of them, but only one will get my full attention. I will only work on the others if I get a blast of lighening through my brain.(aka, an inspiration) I'll still read reveiws on all stories!!!! 


	6. Of Diaries and Destiny

Disclaimer:All I own is Peg and the Destiny half of Destiny. Rowling owns the Lily P. half.  
  
A/N I know the last chapter wasn't really easy to understand, so for everybody that didn't get it, Harry's plan was to pay back F and G by making them think that Harry and Hermione were doing exactly what they were telling everybody they were doing. Then Harry would take off the cloak, and prove that they really weren't. f you still don't gett it, read it again. After that, if you still don't get, pretend that chapter wasn't included, because it will never be mentioned again, except maybe as a flashback in the final fic of this trilogy.  
*************************************************  
Chapter 6- Of Diaries and Destiny  
  
'Dear Diary,' Hermione wrote, as she sat in her bed that night.  
'I have so much to tell you, but as it's Christmas Eve and it's very late, I'll make it short. There are three really important things I have to tell you before anything else.'  
  
'1)I am going out with Harry! Can you believe it?!?! I've loved him as long as I have known him. And I finally found out that he loves me too!!! I hope we'll be able to stay together. We have to. Destiny, the Destiny, as in 'my date with Destiny' told us that we were meant to be together. It's so exciting. But he's Ron best friend, and he needs to stick with Ron. And Ron and I fight so much, it may be hard for Harry not to take sides.'  
' 2)Harry's ex-girlfriend showed up. Her name is Peg. She was really mean to me when she first got here a few hours ago, calling me Mudblood and stuff like that. But she's really OK. She seems nice enough. I'm a little worried she's just pretanding, you know, luring us into a false sense of security. Other then that she seems nice. But there's something, I dunno, there's just something about her that doesn't make sense. When Destiny was talking to her, she said that Peg and Harry being together was illegal. I'm not sure, but I think that Peg might be Harry's *gulp* sister. They look so much alike, and Peg has Mrs. Potter's hair. Dark red and bright turquiose eyes. Harry's dad had blue eyes, and his mom had green. All clues point towards the fact that they're related in some way, maybe not siblings, but cousins at least. It seems a little strange that Destiny, who looks like like every picture of Lily Potter I have ever seen, would be the gardian of Harry's bestfriend all the way through school, and the fact that she says she was sent to protect him in his Muggle school.'  
' 3)Professer Mcgonagall told me that I got 167% on my mid-term paper. She mentioned that it was a little too long though. I suppose that six rolls of parchment is a bit much.'  
  
Those are the three things I had to write down. It's very late, so I'm going to bed.  
  
Good Night!!!  
**********************************************************  
'I cannot believe this!!!!' Harry wrote at the same time. 'I don't think I have ever been this happy!! Today, Hermione and I started going out. And we kissed inf ront of all the Gryffindors. Peg came to Hogwarts today too. She's just the way I remember her:dark red hair, bright turquoise eyes, and that attitude. That's the only thing about her that bugs me. Oh, well. I guess you just can't change some people. It's late. I'm tired. Do I need further excuse to stop writing????????'  
  
'G'night!'  
*****************************************************************  
Several hours later, Peg sat in bed, chatting with Destiny. She was in a state of complete and utter shock.  
  
"What do you mean it's Hermione's destiny to die?!?!" she whispered furiously. "Harry loves her. She can't die for him."  
  
"As I have told you before Peg," sighed Destiny. "It is a test. If they're love is strong enough, then they will be able to prevent her death. If it isn't, well..." her voice trailed off.  
  
"I don't care!" hissed Peg in Parseltongue, her default when she became very angry about something. "They belong together. I'll die for Harry, if I have to. She cannot die!!!"  
  
"Margeret," said Destiny in an angry voice. "She must die for him. If you take her place, nothing will happen. You will stay dead, and Hermione will die as well. Harry will have lost the two most important people in his life. I will not allow you to give yourself for him. Your time will come. Now go to sleep. You need the rest."  
  
With her last words on the subject, Destiny threw a handful of gold glittery powder onto Peg, and she immedietly fell fast asleep.  
**************************************************  
A/N I know that was super-short, and I'm sorry, but I'm trying to get done with my stories as fast as I can! You have to pick:several long chapters, or tons of short ones.  
Btw, from now on, I'll probably only thank SIGNED reveiws, unless they have a lot of heart to them. Oh! And I need votes on which story you want me to continue first. Keep in mind that Peg is the first part in a trilogy, so that will probably take quite a while anyways. I will still work on all of them, but only one will get my full attention. I will only work on the others if I get a blast of lighening through my brain.(aka, an inspiration) I'll still read reveiws on all stories!!!!  
  
Thanx to:  
  
Bunny Lee-I know it should have been longer, but like I said, I need you guys to tell ,me if you want lots of short chappies or several long ones.  
E.C.R. Potter-I hope you're that only one who thinks this story isn't going anywhere, because I worked really hard on this stupid thing!!!  
bookworm4ever-I'm glad you liked this!  
DracoGranger-I'm sorry it confused you! There's an explanation at the top.  
Maiden of Gryffindor-I'm very sorry that you didn't like this chapter, but I appreciate the reveiw all the same. 


	7. Peg's Ally

Disclaimer:I don't own them. Just Peg and Destiny.  
  
A/N I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long, but I really got on a roll with TLAML. I don't know what I should do with this story. I know how it will end, but how it will get there is another matter entirely.  
*****************  
Chapter 7-Christmas  
  
The next morning, Peg woke to the sound of excited whispering. It took her a minute to figure out where she was, but then the night's events came back to her. Despite having talked to Destiny until nearly three in the morning, she was fully energized. She suddenly remembered why she had been talking so long.  
  
"Oh Gawd," Peg moaned. "Why me? What have I done to deserve this? I've been a good person."  
  
"Somehow, I seriously doubt that," said the voice of Hermione scornfully.  
  
"What, now you're gonna get on my case to?" Peg snapped.  
  
"Yes, I am," Hermione answered shortly. "You had no right to do that last night. Harry is my boyfriend. You should've realized that he wouldn't wait for you."  
  
"I know that!"  
  
"See, that's you problem: you never-"  
  
"Hey!" barked Peg. "You have only known me for ten hours! You cannot say anything about me including the words always and never. You know nothing about me."  
  
"I know that you speak Parseltongue, that you somehow know the Weasleys, and that you are a slut." snarled Hermione.  
  
Peg snapped. "If you value your life, you will run. I'm giving you to the count of one. One." She took off after Hermione, who shrieked and ran out of the room, down the stairs, and across the common room, gaining stares from those celebrating Christmas early, both for their rediculous behavior, and for the barely-there PJs which they were still wearing. "I'm going to kill you!" screamed Peg, as she sprinted the last few metres to the stairs that led to the boys' dormitories.  
  
"HARRY!!!" screamed Hermione, as she bolted up the stairs.  
  
The door banged open, and Harry's head stuck out. He took three seconds to take in the sight and pulled Hermione into the room, slammed the door, spun around to hold it shut and yelled, "Ron, I'm gonna need some serious help in like, two seconds!"  
  
Ron raced over and helped Harry hold the door shut. Just as they got Hermione to the other side of the room, A huge slam was felt against their backs.  
  
"Harold James Potter!!!" screamed Peg wildly from the other side of the door. "Let me in there so I can kill that sorry little-"  
  
"Margeret!" shouted Harry. "What did she do?!" His only answer was another slam on the door as Peg's shoulder came into contact with it. "What did you do?" he then said, turning to Hermione. "God, the last time she did this, Dudley called her a-Oh no." he groaned. "Did you call her a slut?"  
  
"Uh....maybe?" said Hermione weakly. "Is that a bad thing? I don't see what the big deal is."  
  
"Gee, I don't know," started Harry sarcastically. "She comes to school in the middle of the night, discovers that I'm in love-uuh!" He had to stop for a second as the side of the door banged into his hip, and Peg burst into the room.  
  
"Lemme at her!" she said fiercely. "I'm gonna kill that little-Harry! Are you alright?"  
  
Harry was on the floor where he had fallen when the door had attacked him. "Oh yeah," he said in a high voice, "I'm fine. But I don't think I'm ever going to have children."  
  
"Harry! I'm so sorry!" she rounded on Hermione. "You! This is all your fault!"  
  
"Me?!" squeaked Hermionme indignantly. "You're the one that knocked the door down! I never touched him!"  
  
"I didn't knocked the door down, I kicked it open! And I didn't touch him either. Anyway, that's not the point. The point is that you need to prepare yourself for death."  
  
"She didn't mean anything by it Peggy," said Harry, hanging onto his bed for support. "She doesn't know you. She can't possibly know your history. Mione wasn't trying to hurt you."  
  
"Yeah, like Dudley didn't mean to hurt me?"  
  
"That was different, Peg. He wanted you to love him. He never actually called you that. He just said that you weren't a virgin."  
  
"I was in the fourth grade!!!!!!!" shrieked Peg. "That's a really big thing in the fourth grade. I didn't even have boobs!"  
  
"Who says you do now?" muttered Hermione. Ron snorted.  
  
Harry groaned. "What did you say?" whispered Peg in a very dangerous voice.  
  
"Nothing," said Hermione in an innocent voice.  
  
"Yes you did," snarled Peg. "You filthy little Mudblood."  
  
"HEY!" barked Harry. "You will never, *never* call her that again if you want to keep your ears attached to your head. I've heard enough. Hermione, I will explain why this is such a big deal later. You need to apoligize now."  
  
"I'm sorry," said Hermione quietly.  
  
"Yeah right," said Peg derisively.  
  
"I am!" shouted Hermione.  
  
"Peg," said Harry calmly, breaking up the arguement. "please apoligize to Hermione."  
  
"Sorry," said Peg snidely.  
  
"It's OK," said Hermione quietly.  
  
"That's better," said Harry, stepping between them. "Now, how about you go to your dorm and work this out. Then put on your robes or clothes or whatever, and come back here so we can finish our party."  
  
"I am sorry," muttered Hermione as they walked down the steps together.  
  
"It's OK," said Peg lightly. "I've never really been a morning person. I didn't mean to snap at you."  
  
"But I shouldn't've have said that," argued Hermione. "You're right, I don't know you. I had no right to say those things. Lavender and Parvati told me not to trust you, because of the way you were dressed. They said that if you would show that much skin in front of a room full of hormonal teenage boys, you would have no qualms about trying to steal Harry from me."  
  
"Believe me," said Peg smiling slightly. "I have no interest in Harry romantically. I never have. We were just best friend that-that...had no other friends. We used to talk about finding true love and things like that. We couldn't be friendly in public, because Dudley would've hurt Harry for daring to have me for a friend. We had to pretend that we were only acquaintences. Then we decided that we didn't want to be alone anymore. We started a secret affair, I suppose you could call it. We were just friend that were trying to be more."  
  
"Why would Dudley have hurt Harry for being your friend?" asked Hermione as they began to get dressed. Lavender and Parvati had already finished and were in the bathroom with the door locked. They never let anyone see them before they had their hair dried. The whir of two hair dryers could be heard through the locked door.  
  
"Because I wouldn't be his friend," answered Peg. "He's had a crush on me as long as I can remember. I just, didn't like him. He was always so mean to the younger kids and people that were different, like Harry and I."  
  
"Why were you different?"  
  
"Because I fought against him," explained Peg. "He hated me, and lusted after my body at the same time. I actually hit him a few times. Destiny was not happy about that."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Hermione curiously.  
  
"Oh, well," said Peg, flushing slightly. "She sorta, brought me up."  
  
"What?" asked Hermione curiously. "How can she've brought you up? I mean, isn't she Harry's mom? Why didn't she help him? Not that you don't deserve it or anything. And how on Earth could she have taken care of you?! She's a spirit, isn't she?"  
  
"Yes, she is a spirit, as you say, but..." said Peg slowly. "Well, it's kind of hard to explain. Destiny is a spirit, but...only on this plane."  
  
"This plain?" asked Hermione, clearly confused. "In case you haven't noticed, Hogwarts isn't exactly on a plain. It's completely-"  
  
"Surrounded by mountains, I know," inturrupted Peg. "But that's not the kind of plane I was talking about. I mean a plane. P-L-A-N-E. This is the Phys. Plane, well, you'd call it the world of the living. I live in the Spi. Plane. The Afterlife. The Elisium. Heaven, Hell, Tartarus. Whatever you want to call it. The world of the non-living."  
  
"So you're...a ghost?" asked Hermione, beginning to sound frightened now.  
  
"Oh Heavens, no!" said Peg. "No pun intended," she added as an afterthought. "No, you see, in the Spi. Plane, Destiny is a solid person. She is as real to me as she was to Harry. But when she comes to this plane, her body is incompatable, because one copy of it is already here, in the Godric's Hollow Cemetery. So only her inner self can be contained here. It's so hard to explain. Maybe you could ask her to help you understand it. I'm sure she can explain it much better than I can."  
  
"OK."  
  
"Well, I suppose we should get back down before they mark us both as dead."  
  
Hermione giggled. "I sp'ose so."  
  
Hermione Granger and Margeret Evans walked down the stairs together, talking and giggling like long-lost buddies. It was this friend ship that saved them and the world only two years   
later.  
*************************************  
A/N I am so sorry that this took so long to get up. I've been working mainly on TLAML. It's almost done! Whoo-hoo! TLAML, that is. This trilogy is far from over, and I garauntee a nice, bumpy ride along the way...  
  
Thanks to:  
  
E. C. R. Potter-OK, I'm not sure where or when exactly you said that, but I may have put in the wrong author name. Sorry about that.  
  
HarryHermione4ever-You are very confused. OK, in order: Peg is not dead, she is fully alive. Destiny is the reincarnation of Harry's mom, SHE'S the dead one, and the only one so far.... The reason that she and Harry can't be together will become apparant in either the next chapter, or the one after that. Hermione isn't going to be sacrificed for anyone. I cannot explain more fully without blowing the ending. I'm afraid you'll just hafta read the rest of it. If Harry and Hermione's love is the purest of all loves, than Hermione will not die. If, however, they do not truly love one another, she will die. If you need this to make more sense, then a good fic to start with would be 'Snow' by Fae Princess.  
  
bookworm4ever-This fic may not end up as being very fluffy, but I SWEAR I will try my best to make it chock full of fluffy goodness!  
  
The Mystic Soa-I really like your name, what does it mean? I'm very honoured to be on your fav list, and I hope this chapter will keep me there.  
  
Maiden of Gryffindor-For the last time, HERMIONE WILL NOT DIE TIL THE END, THEN SHE WILL COME BACK TO LIFE. Sorry for yelling. I hope I didn't hurt your ears.  
  
lauriena-Ah, my faithful beta reader. So, what do you think? Should I scrap it? I personally think it's a piece'a crap, but, OK, whatever. 


	8. Unquenchable Thirst

A/N I know the last chapter took so long, but I'm trying to make up for it. This is _**incredibly confusing, so read the entire chapter!!!! Don't skip anything!!!!**_

Disclaimer: I only own Peg, Destiny, and the Planes.

******************************

"Harry, are you all right? You look pale," said Hermione worriedly.

"I'm fine, I'm just sleepy," he said stifling a yawn. "And _thirsty_." he added, grabbing the jug of pumpkin juice and quickly puring a glass. He downed three full glasses of juice in less than a minute.

"Feel better?" asked Peg, trying to hide a grin.

"Not really," replied Harry, and poured another glass.

It was breakfast time on Boxing Day. The day before had been full of laughter, and presents, as well as lots of food of course. Their party had been a great sucess, lasting 'til nearly one in the morning, after becoming to large and loud for the fifth year boys' dormitories. Harry had recieved many presents, including his usual sweater and fudge box from Mrs. Weasley. Mrs. Weasley's gift to Hermione gave Ron, Peg, and everyone else much more pleasure than Harry's sweater had. Hermione had been sent a bridal catalague with a note attatched reading, _'Dearest Hermione, We _had_ hoped that you would be a Weasley, but a Potter is just the same. I hope that you and Harry can put this to good use.'_ Ron had turned bright red and muttered something about, "..._swore_ they'd never tell...", then fallen backwards, roaring with laughter as Hermione had read the last sentance.

Now it was the next day, and most Gryffindors were looking a little sleepy. People were however, beginning to notice how much Harry was drinking.

"Harry, are you all right, mate?" asked Ron as Harry finished the entire jug off. "You look even paler than usual."

"You do look a bit odd," agreed Peg. "Not exactly pale. More like...luminescent." She and Hermione looked at each other, then looked away, as if to say, '_Nah._..'

"Man, is it just me, or is it hot in here?" asked Harry a few minutes later, wiping sweat off his brow.

"It _is_ a bit warm in here," answered Peg. "You _really_ don't look good. Maybe you should go lie down." she added.

"Yeah, yeah, I think I will," replied Harry tiredly. "Maybe I'll be able to get away from the blasted sun." he suddenly looked confused. "Why did I just say that?"

"Maybe you're a vampyr," Ron input brightly.

"Don't joke about things like that," said Peg sternly, as Hermione gave him the corresponding 'look.'

"I think I would know if I were a vampyr," said Harry dully. "I'm going to go take a nap. See you later."

"See you!" said the others.

"You don't think he might really be a vampyr, do you?" asked Peg as soon as Harry had left the hall. "Please pass the orange juice. No, Ron, that's the _pumpkin_ juice. I can't drink that. I'm allergic to pumpkins."

"What? Don't be rediculous!" said Ron surely as he picked up the correct pitcher and handed it to Peg.

"I _am_ allergic to pumpkins!" Peg insisted resentfully.

"No, I mean about thinking Harry might be a vampyr."

"Oh! Right. He could be you know. It's not impossible," Peg added, as she finished off a first glass and got a second one.

"I don't know.." mused Hermione.

"I mean, think about it," continued Peg eagarly. "He's showing every sign. He's hot in the sun, he's even paler than usual, (and that's saying something), he's constantly thirsty, no matter how much he drinks, _and_ he's tired during the day. He just said, 'Maybe I can get away from the blasted sun.' Apart from Snape maybe, I can't think of anyone who would hate the sun if he weren't a vampyr. And last night, he was up until nearly dawn. He said he couldn't sleep. He seemed wide awake. Now suddenly, he's all pooped."

"How would you know he was up 'til dawn?" asked Ron suspiciously.

"I was in the common room too. I couldn't sleep either," Peg confessed as she drank her orange juice.

"Maybe you're a vampyr too," joked Ron. "You keep drinking. You said yourself that it was warm in here. And you just said that you were up all night."

"I'm just thirsty. I haven't had anything to drink since I got here, and besides, if I was a vam-"

But she stopped suddenly. Peg's face convulsed and twisted, as though she was in great internal pain. When her face was finally still again, it was a horrible sight. Grey and shrunken, she looked as though she had just aged a hundred years in a minute. People up and down the table screamed and lept to their feet. Hermione and Ron however, stayed.

"Peg! Peg!" Ron said loudly, over and over. But Peg did not seem to realize that he was speaking to her. She was staring instead, at some point over his shoulder. No, _at_ his shoulder.

No. 

_At his neck._

******************************* 

A/N OOH! Good cliffie spot! Nah! I'll be nice, _just this once!_

******************************* 

"Ron!" shouted Hermione, getting up out of her seat. "Get away from her!" 

Ron however, did not seem to be able to hear her. Peg's eyes had found his, and she was whispering to him.

"Yessss. That's right, darling. I won't hurt you. Come to me. You are safe within my embrace."

"_Ron, get away from her!_" Hermione's voice was coming from a long way away, it seemed. "**RON!**"

Ron's head snapped up. He gasped. Peg looked furiously up at Hermione. Hermione shut her eyes, so that Peg could not bewitch her.

"It's alright," whispered a soft voice in her ear. She turned and saw Harry's emerald green eyes by her cheek. "She will not harm you." She found herself sinking into the depths of Harry's eyes, and now it was Ron, shouting for her attention.

Suddenly, Ron got an idea. He lifted his wand, and pointed it at the window draperies directly above Harry and Hermione. "Wingardium leviosa!" he shouted. The drape flew up, bathing Harry and Hermione in bright morning sunlight.

Harry hissed, and lept up, _onto the wall._ He crawled along it, trying to stay away from the light. The few other students still in the hall got the idea and opened the other curtains as well. Both Harry and Peg leaped into the rafters of the great hall and stayed hidden in the shadows.

Everyone looked up warily. "Where do you think they are?" asked Ron quietly.

"I don't know," muttered Hermione, craning her neck. 

Suddenly, Harry dropped out of the ceiling, grabbed Hermione, and lept back up to the rafters. Hermione was shrieking wildly.

Ron saw a pair of turquoise eyes shine out of the darkness his eyes were trying to penetrate. Then Peg spoke. "Close the windows or she dies."

Ron lifted his wand and closed the windows one at a time. Peg jumped down, still keeping eye contact with Ron.

Harry vaulted down as well with Hermione in his arms. She looked to have fainted, since she _really_didn't like heights.

"Come to me, precious," said Peg softly. "I will not hurt you. Come to me. Love me. I want you to love me. I will not harm you. Come to me, and I can give you pleasure beyond your wildest dreams. All the servants and rooms you could ever ask for. Beautiful women will throw themselves at your feet. You will be a prince. Just come, and let me give you a little kiss." Ron slowly began to walk slowly towards Peg, looking constantly at her eyes. "Yesss. That's it, my precious. Come to me. Kiss you. Want to kiss you. Must kiss you. Come here _now!!_"

Ron walked much faster towards Peg. He was by her. She grabbed him around the neck and kissed him softly on the lips. She moved her kisses down past his jawline, to his ear, and then finally down to his jugular. Ron whimpered slightly as he realized what was happening. "Shhh," Peg murmured softly in his ear. She bit down into his throat. Many people screamed or groaned, or even got sick as they saw Ron's blood spill from his beautiful, shapely, sexy, gorgeous, fine, thin, strong, supple, kissable, lovable, yummy, sweet, manly, wonderful-yeah, you get the picture-neck. Peg drank and drank until her appetite had been fulfilled. As she drained Ron of his life-blood, her face began to go from grey-ish-white to a healthy pink complexion. Though she made sure to stop before he died. Ron fell limp in Peg's arms as he fainted from both fright and lack of blood. Peg just let him fall to the floor with a sickening _schlack!_ as his blood-soaked robes hit the floor.

"Mr. Weasley!" cried Prof. McGonagall as she watched him hit the floor. "Mobilicorpus!" Ron rose into the air towards the head table where the teachers were standing, all white-faced and shocked. "Miss Evans! Come here _this instant_!"

Peg totally ignored Professor McGonagall's words and turned instead, to Harry, who still held a faint Hermione in his arms. "Do it!" she hissed. "Fulfill your appetite!"

Harry looked down at Hermione, and a flash of humanity and love lit his eyes for just a moment. Then, he lowered his face to her neck, and bit it.

Hermione jerked as the pain woke her up. It took her a minute to figure our what was happening, but when she did, she didn't struggle. "Harry. Harry p-p-p-please," she sobbed quietly. "Don't do it. Please don't kill me. Please Harry. Please! Please! Please! Harry please no. Harry no please. Harry no. No, no, no Harry please! I don't want to die! Please no!"

Harry looked at her as he heard her words of terror. He looked down at the wound on her neck. His green eyes widened with shock at what he had almost done. Harry lifted Hermione up to a standing position. He raised his thumb to his newly sharp eye-teeth, and poked it slightly, so that it began to bleed. He pressed it against the cut in Hermione's neck. It healed almost instantly. He then set Hermione on her feet so she could walk. Still grey-faced, Harry looked at Peg, then back at Hermione. She looked at his face. To him, he looked at her with love. But all she saw was a hungry vampyr, and she knew from her reading that a starved vampyr would drink from anyone if pushed to it. Without realizing it, she had backed quickly away from his hideous face. He looked hurt and dejected. Harry ran from the room a fast as he could.

Now, when speaking of a vampyr, this is saying something. A vampyr, when it feels like it, can run faster than any creature that ever existed. It can run down a city block in under three seconds. When at full speed, it seems almost invisible to any mortal that should happen to be near it. They simply fell a prescense near hem, then a grat rush of wind, then if they saw the vampyr standing before them a moment before, it is gone without a trace.

This is how the people in the great hall felt as Harry rushed out past them. Only Peg saw him go. She suddenly realized that she was alone. Alone in a roomful of mortals who all knew exactly what she was. A vampyr's worst daymare. So she ran out after Harry before anyone could think to attack her. She arrived in the Gryffindor common room only seconds later. Harry was seated in an arm chair by the fire with something in his arms. It was a _huge_ rat. Nearly a foot long.

_And he was eating it._

Peg, to her suprise, was not repulsed by realizing this. Merely disappointed that he should choose so low a crature for his first kill. She sat politely and waited for him to finish. When he did, he looked as normal as she did. They sat there in silence for a long time.

Finally, Harry spoke, "What is happening to us?"

"I don't know," whispered Peg.

At that moment, Destiny appeared before them, looking absolutely terrified. "So it has happened at last." she murmured softly. A mortal wouldn't have been able to hear her, but with their sharpened hearing, Harry and Peg could.

"What has happened at last?" said Harry sharply.

"Well, to put it into human terms, you have reached puberty," admitted Destiny. "To put it in my terms, it is finally time for you to learn your story, my children."

***************** 

A/N ANother chapter up! At last! 

Thanks to:

Usotsuki-Thanks for the review! 

bookworm4ever-It will soon get even thinker! 

lauriena-I will keep it up, and continue to work on it. But I'm only writing on it now because I've finally gotten to the part I wanted to get to. 

Maiden of Gryffindor-I'm glad I didn't hurt your ears! Thank you. 


	9. Elemental Explanation

A/N I know this story isn't really going anywhere yet, but as soon as this chapter and the next are done, you'll be completely informed of the entire backround info on Harry and Peg. 

**_NOTE: IN THIS CHAPTER, YOU CANNOT SKIP ANYTHING!!! ALL IMPORTANT INFORMATION IS IN HERE!!!!! PLEASE READ IT ALL. IT IS LONG AND SLIGHTLY BORING, BUT IMPORTANT NONE THE LESS. I SPENT THREE HOURS CONTRACTING THIS FROM ITS ORIGINAL FIFTEEN PAGES TO THE DOZEN OR SO HERE!!! ONCE AGAIN, DO NOT SKIP THIS CHAPTER!!! IF I FAIL TO EXPLAIN ANYTHING, OR FIT ANYTHING INTO THE STORY LINE WRITTEN BY J.K.R., PLEASE TELL ME; I HAVE AN EXCUSE FOR EVERYTHING!!!!!!_**

*************** 

Peg and Harry just _stared_. For several minutes, no one said anything. Then, at last, Peg spoke. 

"_Excuse_ me?" she said in absolute amazment. "Care to run that past me again? In _human terms_? What's that mean? We aren't _human_?! And also, if I heard you correctly, which, with _these_" she pointed at her ears, "I should be able to, you said, 'My children.' Please tell me you were speaking metephorically. Cause, see, ya know, that would mean, that in all the time I've known you, you have failed to tell me that _my mother_" her lip began to tremble. "isn't who I thought she was? That I am not an Evans, but a _**Potter**_? That-that-that _everything_ I've ever belived to be true wasn't? And worst of all," her voice dropped. "that I have a _brother?_ If you tell me it's true, I may never be able to forgive you. So tell me: Is it true? Are _you_ my mother? Is _Harry_ my brother?" 

Destiny nodded silently. "It is true. I wanted to tell you, but I never dreamed that you would be this upset. Harry is your twin. And," she added. "to answer your first question," deep breath, "no, you aren't human. Your bodies take a human shape, but, no, until your death, you will never be fully human." 

"Mum?" asked Harry quietly. Destiny nodded. "If we aren't, _human_, than, what _are_ we?" 

"As strange as this may sound, you are _Potters_. Potters are creatures so rare that only Potters themselves, their wives, and those who must know, like Professor Dumbledore, are aware that such a creature exists. To all others, Potters are a family line. Only six have ever been in existance at one time: a set of twins, their father and aunt, and their children. They are the only creatures who must be controlled by destiny. Not the person. No, never me. The force. Their destinies control them. I am merely the one who guides you. I am not your destiny. I am your mother." 

"No you're not," muttered Peg mutinously. 

"I know it's hard to accept, but-" started Lily. 

"You are not my mother!" screamed Peg. "A mother does not do to her daughter what you have done to me!" 

"Hush," muttered Destiny. "The others are coming in." 

"SO?! Let them hear! They'll find out anyway," Peg hollared at Destiny, then continued ranting. "You told me that I was born in the Spi. Plane. Then, when I was _four_, you sent me down here, to learn how to be a Muggle from Mr. Weasley. He taught me, and all the others learned too. But Ron was too young to remember me. Finally, I was ready. I went back to Little Whinging, and I did what you said, to protect Harry, to befriend him, but not, under any circumstances, to _fall in love with him._ And do you know what? That's exactly what I did! When I came here, at six years old, I met him, and I befriended him when no one else would, just like you told me to. When we got into school, and Dudley chased him and beat him up and tried to kill him _on a daily basis_, I protected him from Dudley, just like you said. Then, just before I turned 11, you put me into spirit form, to protect him, and learn along side him, without my noticing. I did. In his second year, I called down Fawks to bring the Sorting Hat to him. I watched him grow up. And then, before my fourteenth birthday, I realized something: I did exactly what you told me to never do. I fell in love with him." 

"No you didn't," said Destiny hopelessly. "You _learned_ to love him. That was the point. You had to love him, otherwise-" 

"My destiny wouldn't be fulfilled?" finished Peg mockingly. 

"No," said Destiny firmly. "I don't care what you say. _I am your mother, and you will not speak to me like that._" 

"And just how are you going to stop me?" 

"_**Margeret Lillian Potter!!**_" screeched Destiny. All the Gryffindors that had filtered in gasped. Harry and Peg put their hands over their sensitive ears. "**_You may or may not believe it, but I am your mother, and if you ever speak to me like that again, I will take you straight back to Elysium and throttle you to within an inch of your life!_**" 

"Elysium?" asked Harry curiously. 

"I'll explain later dear," said Destiny fondly. 

"Oh that's fair," said Peg sarcastically. "Yeah, scream at me, then be all kind to him. You know, if you're my mother, that's favoratism. I could be traumatized for life. They always favor the baby of the family." 

"Peg," sighed Harry. "You know what? If she'd yelled at me too, I'd be very happy about that. I never even _had_ a mother to fight with. I had an aunt and an uncle. Their word was law. It was their way, or the highway. I was never spanked, or put in the corner when I was bad. They _beat me_. OK? They hit me with a leather belt until I cried. Then they sent me to the _cupboard_ where I lived for eleven years, and I wasn't fed for a week. That's what happened when I _burnt the bacon_. I had no friends. Do you know what that's like? To be completely and utterly alone? No--I don't suppose you do." he added after a silent pause, in which everyone else shifted uneasily. 

"Harry-" started Peg, but he held up a hand and turned to Destiny. 

"So, go on," he prompted. 

"Well," she looked around at the watching crowd, who all looked away quickly. "this isn't really a public conversation. I'll explain it all to you later." 

"NO!" yelled Peg. "You tell us something like _this,_ then expect us to wait until tomorrow to finish the story." 

"I said later," replied Destiny cooly. "Not tomorrow necciserily. Just after I've had time to--speak to the Elders." 

"No! Tell me now! I demand to know!" 

"OK," sighed Destiny. "This is what I can tell you. You are Potters, like I said. A Potter is a mixture of creatures. This combination makes Potters potentially the most powerful creatures in the universe. There is nearly every type of blood flowing through your veins. Vampyr, as I see you have already experianced, werewolf, umm..." 

"Oh joy," muttered Harry darkly. 

"-basilisk-" 

"That explains a lot," muttered Harry and Peg together. 

"There are also good things in you too," said Destiny. "Unicorns-" 

Peg snorted. 

"-mermaids-" 

"I'm part mer_maid?_" asked Harry, looking horror-struck. 

"-uh..let's see here. There's also...well elementals." 

"Umm?" asked Harry, looking for permission to speak. When Destiny turned to him he added, "I don't think I _really_ want to know, but how exactly did unicorn blood get into our veins?" 

"Ah. Yes. That," said Destiny, looking rather flustered. "I don't think you want to know either. But, that's just suffice it to say that your great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-grandfather **A/N Does anyone know how many great's that is??? I'd be so happy if you'd count them 4 me!** was...not entirely..." she trailed off. "Well, his elevater didn't go all the way to the top." 

As Peg ran this new information through her mind, her face became one of such utter disgust, that it clearly could not have been made by a human. "He screwed a unicorn?!" she asked in revulsion. 

"Peg!" said Destiny in shock. "What horrid language to use!" 

"OK," she said testily. "He-he-he f-f-f...." she stopped, inable to find the right words. 

"Fornicated," supplied Hermione without thinking. 

"Yeah! That's the word!" said Peg brightly. "Thank you. So he, _fornicated_ with a unicorn?!" 

"Yeah." 

"_Ugh!_" exclaimed Harry. "That sound worse than drinking its blood." 

"I always knew there was something weird about you," said someone loudly. 

"And what about the mermish?" continued Harry. "I mean, they have tails, and an entirely different reproductive process than humans." 

"Do you honestly spend all your time looking up the mating habits of every creature?" asked Peg sarcastically. "Do like read 'Irrelevent Facts You'll Never Need To Know' or something?" 

"Hey that's a good book," Harry joked defensively. "Hermione made me read that last year." 

"Ha ha ha," said Hermione sarcastically. "Oh stop. My side, it hurts." 

"And, what exactly is an elemental?" Peg asked cautiously. "I mean, I've heard the legends, but I always thought they were stories, legends told to frighten the gullable." 

"Oh no," said Destiny, with a slight grimace. "They are quite real. In fact, they are the most powerful creatures in existance." 

"OK," said Hermione suddenly. "I know I'm not in this conversation, but I'm confused. You just said that elementals are the most powerful creatures, but a couple minutes ago, you said that they were." she finished, indicating Peg and Harry. 

"Well, yes and no," said Destiny. "I said that Potters are _potentially_ the most powerful beings. Elementals have all amounts of their power from day one. In fact, they have no day one. Elementals, have always been and always will be. There are only five. The elementals of Fire, Lightening, Water, Light and Dark, and Love." 

"But that's six," said Peg, counting on her fingers. 

"No, because the youngest is the elemental of Light _and_ Dark," replied Destiny. "The elementals put their spirits into the bodies of others. You two, are two of them. The other three have yet to be found. That is, if they are in human bodies. Any one person gifted with the element is called a Child of the Apocolypse. Together, they will bring about the One True Death. This is assumed to be the Apocolypse, the death of _everything._

"This is all translated from ancient texts. A dead form of Latin. It is a strange mix of mostly Latin, dashed with Mermish and Parseltongue, so that _only_ a Potter can read it. However, several of the words are written in a different langauge. Your father, Sirius, and and Professor Dumbledore searched for its key for years. It was never found, so we can't be sure of anything. But once all of it has been translated, we will know everything about you and what you represent. However, the two of you being twins-" 

Their was a collective gasp from the onlookers. 

"The two of you being twins," she continued, undaunted. "Are most likely related. Like Fire and Lightening, the two most dangerous, are often represented by twins, because they have a tendency to go hand-in-hand." 

"Example?" 

"Well, Lightening strikes a tree, and it catches Fire," said Destiny slowly. "However, that may not be the case, I don't really know. Until your powers manifest, there is no way of knowing." 

"But how do you _know_ if someone's an elemental?" asked Harry. 

"Because it shows in their personality," explained Destiny. "as well as in the way things affect them. When Voldemort-" 

The whole room flinched, except for Harry, Peg, and Hermione. 

"When You-Know-Who attacked our house, he used the most powerful curse known to wizard. It is one of the few that don't leave any mark at all. I did some digging a few months before you were born and I found out that Tom Riddle attacked and killed his father and grandparents in 1944. They were found on the floor of their dining room. A man was arrested for their murder, but when the bodies were examined, no mark of stabbing, shooting, poison, strangling, drowning, or any form of death had occured at all. 

"He had killed them from the doorway probably, because it was the only place where he could've been seen to put the look of terror on their faces that was found. That's at least twenty feet from the victims. But when he tried to kill you, he was at such a close range-right over my body in fact-that when he performed the spell, it cut you. This would've happened anyway, but it would've been a slash right across your forehead. 

"Instead, you healed it almost instantly without knowing it. It was intinct. By using those powers to heal it, it healed into the shape of a lightening bolt. That is the symbol of the elemental of Lightening." 

"The symbol?" asked Peg curiously. 

"Yes," said Destiny. "Every elemental has a symbol that relates in some way to it's domain. Water's symbol is a trident. Lightening's is a bolt of lightening. Light and Dark is a circle inside of which is a curve, forming a crescent moon, with rays around the opposite portion. And the rest are unknown. But likely they will all be relatively obvious. And they will all be natural. Perhaps the way a cut healed, a burn, or a birthmark. But beyond that, I don't know anything about how to identify it." 

"And what makes you think, Mrs. Potter," said a loud voice from the back of the room. Everyone turned to it, and saw Rita Skeeter standing there, no handbag or anything. It was obvious to Hermione and Harry that she had just come by in Animagus form. "that I won't take all this to the highest bidder?" 

"That's the easiest question I've had to answer all night," said Destiny smoothly, looking straight at the long-nailed journalist, who recoiled slightly in fear. "Do you really think that you can get away? In case you haven't noticed, these two," she pointed at Harry and Peg. "have just recieved a dose of what it's like to be a vampyr. If you transform into a beetle, I think you will find yourself with a great dislike of _pancakes_, if you get my meaning. Besides, the instant you leave this room, no matter what shape, you will forget everything you have heard since you first entered this castle. The same to you all," she added, looking at the room around her. 

"So to us, they'll just be vampyrs?" asked Hermione. 

"No," said Destiny. "You will continue to treat them like they are human. In your subconcious, however, you will always have this information. Ron especially. He may have nightmares about this forever, although he will believe that is all they are. Ron will be told, upon waking, that he tripped in the great hall and fell on a knife, thus the slight mark in his throat." 

Hermione gasped loudly and put her hands to her throat. 

"You will all believe this. I will make rounds tonight to cast the appropriate spells on the rest of the castle. I have spoken to Professor Dumbledore, and we have agreed that this is for the best." 

Hermione nodded her head sadly. 

"And you two," said Destiny strictly, looking back at Harry and Peg. "Don't you ever tell anyone. Not even Hermione or Ron. Especially Ron. He may never forgive you Peg. And...that wouldn't be good." 

"Why?" said Peg, looking at Destiny in alarm and raising her eyebrows. "Please tell me I'm not marrying him." 

"No, you'll have a rather...explosive relationship." 

"Explosive?" asked Peg, raising her eyebrows further. "Like firey explosive or _BOOM_ explosive?" 

"Both," replied Destiny cryptically. 

"What?" 

"You'll see in the morning," she whispered, grinning slightly. 

"OK," said Peg uncertainly. "I _guess_...." 

"But what about this manifestation of powers?" asked Harry with a hint of worry in his voice. "Will it be like this morning?" 

"No," said Destiny. "I don't think so, anyway. They will manifest when you need them most. I really don't know that much about it. What I do know know, I learned from your father. But he wasn't a Child. He was just a Potter. He didn't know anything about elementals or their gift except for the legends. All I know for sure about this is that it will happen soon, and there is one thing you can do to tell: your eyes will sort of _glow_ a color specific to your gift. This is the power the is stored up inside you, getting ready to be released. It will be released from your eyes, or the middle of your forehead. This is because it is built up in your brain, but as you learn to call and master your powers, you'll be able to control that. You may be able to force it from your fingertips or through telekinesis. Possibly all of the above, however, like I said, I honestly know very little compared to what there is to know. You may turn orange and grow an extra hand on your left arm every time you prepare to mate, for all I know. Does that answer all your questions?" 

"All but one," said Peg. "That night, the night that Voldemort attacked our house, how did I escape without a scar?" 

"You weren't there," said Destiny sadly. "The day you were born, your aunt-the Destiny in those times-was sent to retrieve you. All Potters are born as twins, a boy and a girl. Upon birth, the girl is sent to be trained as Destiny, and the previous Destiny, her aunt, trains her. But when I died, the Elders decided that it would be better for you to be around your mother. I loved watching you grow up, but personally, I think it was a little silly, because I was never allowed to tell you who you really were. If that's all your questions?" 

"Wait," said Harry quickly. "I have one more question. How-what-when-how...UGH! Um...I don't know how to ask this...What's the deal with the blood-thirst?" 

"Yes," said Destiny slowly. "Sometimes you will feel the thirst, but you will know a few days in advance, giving you ample time to get away and find a suitable victim." 

"Oh my God," said Peg quietly. "Someone has to die every time we need blood?" 

"No," replied Destiny quickly. "If you can find someone who is willing to give you their blood, you will be able to stop yourself before they die, like you did for Ron today. Now, it's late, and you should all go to bed." 

"It's only ten thirty," argued Harry. "We've just finished breakfast!" 

"No it's ten thirty, and the whole school's finished dinner a few hours ago," said Destiny, smiling slightly. Looking at the window, Harry saw that she was right. It was completely dark outside. 

"But-I-How?" was all Peg could spit out. 

"There is much to tell," was all Destiny said. "I will return in the morning to speak to you. Good-night my darlings. And remember: tell _no one._" 

"Good-night," said Harry and Peg together. 

"Many things may happen in this night," said Destiny. "You may not understand them, but I promise you, I will tell you when the time is right. I know you hate to hear it, but when are ready, you will know." 

She turned to Hermione and said, "Do you love him? Don't answer now, I want you to think on it. Your answer will affect many things, your life included, so don't give me a rash answer. I want you to stay here for a few minutes and seriously consider the question. Think of everything you have ever been through together. Three questions you must answer me. The first, do you believe he loves you. Second, could you live with him in love with another. Finally, _do you love him???_ Then go to bed, and as soon as you are asleep, you will give me your answer. " 

"Yes Ma'am," Hermione replied. 

Destiny smiled lightly and disappeared. 

"Well, _that_ was interesting," commented Fred dryly. Then he turned to his group of seventh year friends and said, "Come on, let's go lace the dungeons with dung bombs, Snape should be asleep by now." 

Harry flopped down on a couch next to Hermione, then looked around at the staring, wide-eyed faces. He sighed. 

After a few minutes of very uncomfortable silence, he finally said, "Well." 

"Yeah," agreed Ginny. 

"So," said Hermione. 

"Man, I'm hungry," said Peg. 

"Me too," replied Harry, closing his eyes. 

"You too what?" asked Hermione curiously. 

"I'm hungry too," Harry reiterated.(spl?) "Peg said, 'Man, I'm hungry,' and I said, 'Me too.'" 

"But Peg didn't say, 'Man, I'm hungry,'" said Hermione worriedly. "Are you feeling all right?" She placed a hand on Harry's forehead. "You don't _feel_ hot." 

Harry grinned slyly. "Would you prefer it if I did? I can arrange that if you want..." 

Hermione took this without noticing it. She did a double-take and slapped Harry playfully. "Sicko! You are _not_ ill, but Peg didn't say anything." 

"I thought it," said Peg quietly. 

"Freaky," muttered Harry. 

"_Very_ freaky," agreed Peg, nodding at Harry. 

"Now _you're_ doing it!" cried Harry. "I didn't say anything!" 

"OK," said Peg. "Am I talking?" she asked the crowd, who nodded. "Anyone that's hungry, follow me!" 

The crowd cheered and got up to go down to the kitchens. 

Hermione alone stayed in the common room, thinking. Finally, she got up and climbed the staircase to the girls' dormitories where she changed into her pajamas. She lay down in bed and settled herself under the covers. In minutes she was asleep; it had been a loooong day. 

Without realizing it, she murmured in her sleep one word. She rolled over and fell into the land of dreams, the place free of worries, woes, and problems. The one place where everything is perfect. 

By the time the rest came back from their late dinner, she had gone to bed and long since given her decision. 

************************** 

A/N There you go! Now the basic plot line is out, and you know who and what they are! Whoo-hoo! Boo-jah to everyone that said this was a stupid story idea! 

Signed Thanks and Beta: 

Usotsuki-I _know_ it's odd, that's why you love it! 

jackrussel666-Why? Because I _can!_ That's why! 

bookworm4ever-If you think it's thick now, just wait. I need to go to the store for some molasses and cornstarch. 

Emili Potter-Let's just say...you _don't_ know better!! ;-) 

lauriena-hahaha, don't worry, Harry won't come after you, he's securly tied to my bed. j/k! No, Destiny isn't a vamp, and no you didn't ruin anything. I hope you're still alive to read this by the time it gets posted! 

PiPPen's Gurl-what came from a goosebumps episode? 

Unsigned Thanks: Typie 


	10. Stupid. Short. Sorry.

A/N OK, there you go! I won't tell you what Hermione's answer was. I bet you think you know exactly what it was, but you may be surprised at what unfolds in later months.... So anyway, it's been a while since I uploaded a chapter, but I hope ya'll think it's been worth it. I'm really sorry about the long wait, but I've been working on my ficlet Beauty and the Beast, a Draco/Hermione thingy, as well as my other new story, Once Upon A Time..., and of course, my baby, To Last All My Life. Please read and review all three, because almost no one has, and I want to know what you think! :D 

Dedication: To lauriena, my faithful beta, who has waited patiently for weeks for me to get this out. 

****************************** 

Harry alone sat in the common room after the others had left, thinking long and hard. _Peg?_ he thought finally. _Can you hear me?_

********************* 

Peg was leading the others down the corider towards the kitchens when she heard it: Harry's voice. Faint though it was, she would know that voice anywhere. 

_Peg?_ rang through her head, almost silently, but it filled every crevice of her mind. _Can you hear me?_

She stopped where she was and listened. _Harry?_ she thought increduously. _Is that you?_

_Yes,_ came Harry's voice. 

_Wow!_ Peg thought delightedly. _How did you figure this out?_

_I don't know. _

How's Hermione? asked Peg delicately. 

_She's fine. She went up to bed a while ago. I just checked in on her: Sleeping like a baby,_ Harry reported. 

_I know what she said. And so do you. You two were made for each other. Really. _

Thank you Peggy. 

Don't call me Peggy. I hate them name. Bill is the only one that doesn't do it just to annoy me. 

OK Peggy. 

Grrrrr! Stop it! You are such a pain sometimes Mr. Potter. 

So are you, Miss_ Potter. _

Harry, ew! Do you know how bad that sounds? 

No. But I don't want to either. I gotta go. My head hurts really badly. 

OK. Mine hurts too. 

**************************** 

A/N Short. Stupid. Sorry. Three words summing up both me and this chapter. 

Signed Thanks: 

The Mystic Soa, my ONLY chapter 9 reviewer!: Thank you sooooo much! You actually read that chapter? Wow! I'm impressed. OK now, tell the truth: Did you read it all, or skip some? I really wanna know! I just kinda like spelling vampire with a 'Y' instead of an 'I', I dunno why. LOL! M.S.S.! I like that, can I use that. Here's your next chapter. I don't think this one really needs explaining, but if it does, tell me and I'll e-mail you. 

OK, peeps, let's try for fifteen reviews before we get No. 11. I don't really expect that, but hey, I can dream right? 

Love you lots all! If you haven't, please read and review To Last All My Life, while you are waiting for the next chapter to get up, as well as my two new stories, Beauty and the Beast and Once Upon A Time..., I promise they're funny. Beauty and the Beast is NOT for the faint of heart and/or groin, and one Miss B. J. comes to visit Draco and Hermione on their wedding night. Nothing explcit though, I promise. As I say clearly in my Author's Note at the bottom, I refuse to add more to my guilty conciense by writing explicit stuff about a couple that should only exist to repopulate the Earth, then kill themselves in shame. 

On that frighteningly morbid thought, good night and have a nice morning too. Kisses and hugs. 

sugar-n-spice 

And now you know the rest of the story. 

PS-If anyone knows who says ^ line, I will be thoroughly pleased and award 500 Whose Line Is It Anyway? points. 


End file.
